monsterbashfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Story
This is a summary of the plot so far... There Wolf Sarah Fields and her father Matt, are walking in the forest when Matt is viscously torn apart by some creature, Sarah escapes and runs out of the forest. At exactly 3:30 AM that night Jim Pomroy, Slayer, Ava Price, and Helen Spec all have a dream of a light flying right at them. Helen finds a package addressed to Jim in her shop, the Spec-o-dust, and Jim finds the package contains a plain wooden staff that has engravings all around it in a strange language. “ In the time of greatest darkness, he who teaches the young and the innocent shall be raised in heavenly light. Selected is he, to fulfill a destiny greater than any. With this weapon and a heart that overcomes fear he shall strike down evil, and prevent the end.ג 'ים ” Slayer finds a piece of fur in the forest and brings it to Helen who is unsure of what to do with it. Helen then goes to her friend Shelly's Apothecary store. Shelly tells her that something big is coming and Hellen might find herself in the middle of it. Ava and Greyson are walking back home in the nighttime and come across Shannon and her boyfriend Craig, with some of the other cheerleaders and football players who are on the sidewalk of the old abandoned 52nd st. house. They goad Ava and Greyson to go inside. Inside the house Eva is kidnapped by the monster. Greyson rushes outside to find Jim and tells him what happens. Jim says he will go look for her and meets up with Peter Patrick Calihan and Ace from the Red Dawn who join him trying to find Ava. Slayer is out in the forest painting when the smell of blood and finds a badly injured Ava lying on the ground bleeding. They bring Ava back to their home, the Tiny Houses Of Tennin (THOT). Helen has visions of darkness and violence and a dark figure beckons her into the forest. They all meet up at the THOT, and Slayer is trying to keep them away from Ava. But suddenly the beast that took Ava attacks. It is a very large werewolf that is seething blackness and has a strange mark on its side. They manage to scare the wolf away and Jim calls the police on Ace and Peter. The head into Portland to get some intel and on the way they are told of the Red Dawn and how they are trying to stop any Monsters from Purgatory from harming people. In Portland they head to the Feral Dragon tattoo where they all get cool tattoos and they meet Tusk, Renault, Wesley, and Marian. Tusk and Renault confirm that this is a werewolf and probably a marked beast, meaning that it has no reason left and is very dangerous. The team then heads into the Moon Market to get Moonstone bullets to kill the beast. Back in Tennin, Ace and Peter are arrested at the train station. And the team find the beast outside of Sarah Fields house, right next door to the 52nd street abandoned house. It has been stalking her since it was unable to eat her earlier. Helen summons her Purveyor, Rahab, as part of her big whammy to hit the wolf. After a battle with the wolf, Ava deals the killing blow. The team heads to Helen's house for tea to decompress and Peter and Ace meet up with them there having been let out of custody. At the house a bright light appears to Jim and tells him that he is the chosen one, chosen to stop the end of the world. Jim cowers and tries to ignore it. After it is gone the Red Dawn asks the team to join. The Unkindness A banker, Jason Hughes, out for an evening stroll coming back from a gentleman's club, is killed walking through a row of tall trees. The Angel that had previously appeared to Jim comes to him at night and tells him that the seals are about to be broken and he has to stop them. He provides Jim an oracle stone, a magic stone that is always in his pocket until he uses it on someone to create an oracle. He tells Jim this is all he can do for now. Ace invites the team over to the Red Dawns headquarters, a 3 story non-descript building in downtown Tennin with the name Ralph Donovan. Helen who was in Vegas for a girls weekend due to Sarah Beth's divorce meets them in the street and joins in. They meet Gabby Perez in the front office who talks with them on what they have done so far. Ace is upstairs in their living space. They go down to the Root Basement and Aaron Gelheim is lecturing Peter Calihan about his recklessness. They see the root, it’s a giant red vine and talk with Peter about the murder and find out this is the second murder similar to this. First was Robert Clark who was a loan shark. Peter tells them they can look at the body because the head detective George Thermopolis knows about the RD and helps out when possible. They head to the murder scene which is being watched up by Doug Chambers, an attractive young junior detective. Jim talks with Doug and gets them into the scene where they find that the heart of the victim has been completely dried out. They can also see that many of the above tree branches have been broken off and there are lots of tiny scratches on the trees. Ava also finds the phone of the dead man, she takes it and tells no one. Driving back Ava does some research and finds that there was another victim but it was closer to Portland and it was awhile ago. First victim was named Greg but there is not much known about the crime. When they have Ace investigate they find out that Greg Pichitous was a corrupt politician who had paid many people off. They talk to Chastity Belton who works at the Pink Rose. She tells them Jason was hitting on the girls there all the time and gives them his number, when Jim calls it the phone Ava stole goes off a few times. Jim goes to talk to George Thermopolis and finds out James Port, a local judge, was being paid off by Jason. They head to Feral Dragon Tattoo and on the way Jim's oracle stone tells him to "bestow". Tusk tells the team about Reggie Nightpaw and that they can find him at the Moon Market because he is a mercenary now. On the way to the market they are attacked by feral Vampires. Jim is able to summon his staff from his magic trunk and use it as an axe now that he is in danger. Ava about to get killed summons her Purveyor, Haniel, who protects her from Vampire bite. Rebecca Kincade rides up on her motorcycle and decapitates the remaining vampire. She joins the team for their trip to the moon market and spends some time with Ava and goes to Vince's Fritatta and Fried Pickles "Best Human Eats around". Hellen meets Louis the cat and learns that Reggie is part of the Thunderclaws, and buys enough books to create a mystical library in Spec-o-dust. Jim has Sariah Lightstone make him a Saphire crystal for his axe. Rebecca and Ava find Reggie and learn that he was hired to protect Greg from a Valravn but failed, and that it should be weak to fire but its still dangerous. A trap is set up in the old north skatepark and they make a large fire in the middle of the pit. Jim has his fire opal in his staff. Rebecca and Eva find the ravens circling James' house and lure it to them by faking a robbery. After a long fight during which Rebecca is hurt protecting Ava, Jim lures the Valravn into the pit and they blow it up. Rebecca is dropped off at the hospital, and in the waiting room the lights go off and when they flicker back on several people in blood red lamb masks are around and then disappear. Intermission 1 When the lights come back on in the hospital they find out from Helen's Niece Niece, that a man was murdered and has a cross carved into his chest. He has a symbol on his arm marking him as a seal. Eva helps Greyson sort through Helen's library at Spec-o-dust and sees the symbol that was on the man in the Hospital. Shelly invites Hellen to the shop and tells her to bring her friends. When the team arrives there Shelly charges 3 stones with the help of a Purveyor. She takes them to the woods and they go through the Root and enter Purgatory. While traveling through the root Helen see's blackness seeping into her vision and hears a voice say "Come Home Child". In Purgatory, Helen and Ava are able to talk to their purveyors and learn more about them. They learn that they choose them to help out since something is coming. After returning from Purgatory, the team went to the Moon Market, where Jim got Friendsby, Eva got her Whirligig Saw, and Helen got Spiders Silk. Phantom Train Ace summons the group with a text to Portland saying “In Portland at Feral Dragon, Tusk and I have been looking around 4 info based on lead from Greyson. Found something you guys need to see. Get here” The only train back at this hour is the Red Eye leaving at midnight. The group meets at the train platform. On the tram are seven people: Tall business man, Young man with headphones, Smaller boy reading a book, young woman who is small and wearing earmuffs, middle aged main with red eyes, elderly man and his service dog, and a small figure wearing a hoodie. Helen senses some sinister energy. As they travel Ava watches the night sky change to purple and the landscape outside change and when she looks inside she is in a small room on a passenger car of a train. Most of the passengers are in the other rooms but several people are missing including Ava's companions. When crossing the train a shadow tries to push Ava off but she dodges and makes her way to the dining car. Jim, Helen, and the young boy from the train are paralyzed. While Paralyzed Jim has a flashback to his parents. His dad died drunk driving and in this flashback he sees his dad in the car drunk and arguing with himself. In the refection of the mirror his dad looks different. Helen also has a flashback to when her dad threw her doll into the fire but it didn't burn and he yells that she is a freak just like her mother and storms out. Ava returns to the passenger car and sees the business man Richard ripped apart outside the other end of the train. She runs back to the Dining car and wakes the three paralyzed people by splashing them with water. Henry Angus Hendrickson introduces himself and sticks close to Jim who actually is nice to him. They move into the Lounge car where they see The hooded figure and the small earmuff girl who seems to be in a similar trance to Jim and Helens. The figure removes its hood to show a blood red mask of wings covered in eyes and introduces herself as Faith, enchantress of the Lambs of God. She is surprised the human girl was able to free all the non-humans on board under her spell. She waves them into the next car. In the Storage car Helen becomes distracted by Jeopardy on the TV. Ava sees a Minotaur kill her parents in front of her. Jim tries to protect Henry from the black tentacles that are trying to kill them. Helen breaks the spell on the team and they fight Faith and knock her unconscious. The earmuff girl falls out of the door behind them unconscious. The team ties up Faith and moves to the dining car where Ava wakes up the girl who tells them she is Morrigan, a fey who went to go check on her twin but was put under Faith's spell and used by her to transport the train to this realm. She can teleport them back but she needs to recharge and there is another one of the lamb's onboard. They find another train coming and when they leave Morrigan alone she pushes Faith off the train. The team finds that the man that was killed earlier had a flap of skin with the same symbol as the murdered man in the hospital. Eva is taken hostage and pulled on top of the train by a blindfolded man known as Justice. The team rushes up and fights him and when he deals damage to Jim, Henry yells and holds his hands up and brilliant light comes out and kills Justice. They go to the front of the train and open the trap door exposing the magic core which Morrigan uses to charge up and teleport everyone back to the train which arrives in Portland. Helen is somehow able to absorb the fear and suffering of the passengers removing their memories. Henry gets a cab back home. Morrigan heads out to find her twin, and the team heads to Feral Dragon Tattoo. There they find Morrigan talking with Ace who is her twin who was exiled from the fey realm. Ace shows them the Librum de Lumine which has the symbol that was on the murdered people. It marks them as seals who need to be killed in order to start the end of the world. Intermission 2 Ava heads home and her parents are waiting for her, she tells them she was kidnapped and they freak out but then she tells them she was at a party and there was drinking and she was uncomfortable. Helen has dreams of darkness swallowing the world, then starts making disco sweater vests at the Spec-o-dust and pulls some strings to make Greyson go ask Ava to hang out. Jim goes to school to set up his new classroom before school starts the next week. He gets everything in place and finds a book on his desk that he can't read much but the words "grimoire" and that it lists a shield spell which should produce a blue/purple spectral shield. At home Jim tries this and destroys his coffee table. He moves outside and tries again and produces a radiant yellow shield. Ava goes back to schools shopping then Greyson comes over to Ava's and plays scrabble with her and her parents. She gets a text from Rebecca Kincade who is in town to catch up. When she and Greyson leaves she tells him she's going to see a friend and goes to get coffee with Rebecca. They catch up and have a good conversation though Ava does not get any coffee. Greyson sees Ava get dropped off by Rebecca on her bike and sees how happy Ava seems. Helen and Ava ask Greyson about what he's learned and find out that Magic comes from the Root that connects all the realms. Jim heads to the Red Dawn building and says hi to Gabby Perez as he comes in then talks with Peter who is worried about these seals and the fact that an angel once visited Jim. They hear a scream and come back to find Gabby crying behind her desk and a young man dead on the floor with a seal on his neck.